Access points may be utilized to provide a wide variety of functionality. For example, an access point may be utilized to provide access to a wireless network, such as to a user of a wireless phone. In another example, the user may utilize a laptop computer having a modem that is configured to achieve a dial-up connection with an Internet service provider over a traditional telephone line, and thereby gain access to the Internet. As shown by these examples, the user may also utilize a variety of computing devices when accessing the access points, such as desktop personal computers, personal digital assistants, wireless phones, game consoles, and so on. Additionally, the user may access a variety of access points from a variety of locations.
Because of the variety of locations that may be utilized by the user, a service provider may provide a plurality of access points which are available for access by the user from the differing locations. Additionally, because a large number of similar users may also desire access, the service provider may include a plurality of access points for access at each of the differing locations. Further, each of the users may utilize one or more of a variety of computing devices to access the access point. Consequently, the service provider may be faced with a daunting task of managing which clients access which access points. Management of the access points may be further complicated as a variety of different factors may have to be taken into account in the management of the access points, such as costs for providing the access point, capacity limits, and so on.
Therefore, there is a continuing need for improved management techniques for access points.